Family Issues
by kingpariah
Summary: What was meant to be a joyful reunion between cousins turns into a rescue mission with shocking revelations as Plasmius' latest attempt at the perfect family comes to fruition.
1. Expectations

Family Issues

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit _FAN_ written story. 'Danny Phantom' is property of its respective owners.

That being said; the plot and the non-DP characters are indeed my property.

A/N: Welcome to my first fanfiction story. I've set the timeline to a few weeks after D-stabilized. Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><em>Horror for the whole family<em>

Chapter 1 - Expectations

Friday night, Unknown location

Multiple screens were active in a dark room. They displayed videos of Danny Phantom's multiple battles while also keeping record of his power growth.

Vlad Plasmius observed the screens with a calculating grin. He has obtained enough data to re-attempt his cloning project. Only this time the clone will be a modified and stronger replica of Daniel.

But there was still one problem.

Despite his best efforts, Vlad cannot complete the project without the stabilizing agent Daniel used on the only surviving clone from his previous attempt: Danielle.

He approached a nearby console and activated a holographic screen that showed Danielle in her ghost form. He moved the screen to a dark corner.

"This is your target." Plasmius stated.

Six scarlet eyes became visible from within the darkness, staring at the new prey.

"Bring her back in one piece."

The eyes vanished into the darkness they came from. A moment later, a chilling howl sounded in the distance.

Plasmius turned his attention to capsule on the other side of the room, he approached it with a grin.

"Soon you will be complete and we shall rule as Father and Son."

With his plan now underway, Plasmius erupted in maniacal laughter.

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

It was a sunny and clear day. A crowd had gathered at a small festival and everyone was having fun.

However the festive mood was disrupted by a piercing shriek. A woman carrying her child ran in fear as three large ghost wolves tore the festival apart. The crowd quickly ran for their lives, their panicked cries filling the air.

One wolf in particular set its red eyes on a crying little girl. The beast bared its fangs and went on the attack.

Just as the wolf was near the child, it was blasted away by a green flash. A teen girl floated protectively in front of the wolf's prey.

"Bad dog, bad. No eating children." The girl mocked.

The wolf recovered from the attack, setting its sight on its new prey.

The girl had snow white hair tied in a ponytail and wore a two piece black and white hazmat suit that had a white D on the black half of her top. Her blazing green eyes were fixed on the wolf, daring it to attack.

Danielle Phantom grinned as the wolf leapt at her, aiming to strike with its claws. The ghost girl summoned a shield, deflecting the attack.

"Nice try mutt. Try this on for size!"

She charged a sphere of ecto-energy between her hands and fired it point-blank, sending the wolf crashing into nearby stands.

"What's the matter? Bit off more than you could chew?" Danielle taunted.

She was so focused on the first wolf; she didn't notice the other two sneaking up on her. They ambushed the ghost girl, managing to strike her back with their claws.

Danielle yelped at the sharp pain on her back. Reacting quickly, she focused her accelerated healing to fix the wounds.

It was a power that she had to use sparingly as it splits her focus between the wounds and her enemies. It can also drain a lot of her power reserve.

The three wolves circled their quarry with bared fangs and hungry snarls. Danielle watched them intently, not wanting them to sneak up on her again.

All three wolves leapt at her at once, fangs and claws eager to sink into flesh. The half ghost smirked at them as she simply turned intangible and the wolves rammed into each other headfirst, knocking themselves out.

"Huh. That worked better than I thought. Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a black thermos with white highlights.

"Time to send you to obedience school." She aimed the device and a blue light shot from it, engulfing the wolves and trapping them inside the thermos. Capping the thermos, Danielle took one last look at the ruined festival. She clenched her fists at the destruction.

"Stupid ghosts, how did they end up here anyway?" She questioned as she left the area invisibly.

Having been staying in this town for some time now, she knew ghost attacks weren't part of the normal routine. That's the whole reason the town was chosen in the first place.

As she flew towards a nearby park, she looked at the citizens below, unaware of the halfa above them. She smiled at her heroics; it's been a long time since she was able to use her powers outside of training.

"Yow!" Danielle yelped in surprise, courtesy of her vibrating phone.

"Hey Neil," She answered smiling. He probably wants to know about the ghosts."What's up?"

"Let's see," drawled a velvety voice. "Three out of four ecto signatures disappeared and since you're talking right now, it looks like you won."

"I won, but I was hoping for a challenge." She pouted. "First time in forever that I can use my powers in a fight without worrying about melting and its over in a flash. I barely did anything too; stupid wolves knocked themselves out."

She heard Neil chuckled. "At least you didn't get in trouble."

Danielle huffed. "When have I ever gotten in trouble?"

"How about right now? I can see you flying up there."

Danielle halted her flight. "WHAT?" Inspecting herself, she saw that she was still invisible. So how could he see her?

"Look down." The voice on the phone said. "Near the swings."

She did as suggested and saw that she was above the park. There were families having picnics or playing games. Her attention however, was on the tall, muscular man waving at her from a swing set in a secluded spot in the park.

Putting her phone away as she descended, Danielle turned human upon landing.

Her white hair turned black while her green eyes turned blue. The jumpsuit was replaced by a blue hoodie, red jeans and blue sneakers.

"You cheated." She said to the man.

Neil simply smirked as he removed his sunglasses, revealing sapphire eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing." He crossed his arms across his black shirt. "You did go to a concert after I said no remember? Cheating is fair game."

She shrank under his disapproving gaze. Despite only knowing each other for about a year now, the black-haired duo have gotten very close to each other. People often think they're siblings due to their similar appearances.

The reality is a lot more complicated.

Neil turned and walked towards the swings. "Come on Elle, I have a surprise for you."

Elle perked up as she followed him. "A surprise? Awesome!"

Once at the swings, Elle immediately sat down and started swinging. "So Neil, what's this mysterious surprise?" She asked between pumps as Neil sat on the other seat.

The young adult regarded the swinging teen with a sly smile. "Should be easy to figure out. I mean your birthday is right around the corner after all."

Elle came to a dead stop when she heard that. "MY BIRTHDAY?!"

He raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

She scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Sorry. Umm, why are you asking about that?" She beamed as an idea came to her "Are you throwing me a party?" She was very giddy about the possibility of a party, even if she didn't know a lot of people to invite.

"Nope."

Her eyes widened at his cold answer. "What?"

"I'm not throwing you a party." Neil told her.

Elle's lip quivered. "B-b-b-but then why ask about my birthday?" Her voice was brittle and her eyes were on the verge of tears.

Neil moved so that he was now crouched on one knee in front of her. He placed a hand on her face, caressing her cheek. "The reason I asked..." He smiled at her. "Was so I could see how you would react to finding out that we're visiting your cousin for your birthday."

Wide eyes and a dropped jaw greeted him at the end of his statement.

"Are you serious?" Elle asked; her face unchanged.

He held back his laughter. "Yes, I'm serious."

A large smile crossed her face seconds before wrapping her arms around Neil's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Chuckling softly, Neil stood up to full height, looking down at Elle, who was a head shorter.

"So..." Neil started. "Ready for a family reunion?"

"YES!" Elle beamed. But then she frown when she realized something. "But wait..." She stepped away from him. "What's Danny gonna think when he finds out about you?"

She got a smirk in response. "The idiot will probably feel like a complete failure for not stopping you from flying away dramatically a year ago."

"That's not fair you know." She defended. "He was fifteen. He had his own problems to deal with."

"Heroes do the right thing, regardless of their own problems. They don't let an unstable twelve year old hybrid fly away to fend for herself."

"I wanted to be by myself." Elle argued.

"And how did that brilliant idea work out huh?" He countered. "Need I remind you of how we met a year ago?"

Elle closed her eyes and clenched her fists at the reminder.

Back when she said her goodbyes to Danny and his friends, she had been confident and brave.

But it was a front; one that lasted for two weeks. Alone and afraid in an unfamiliar world, she resorted to stealing from food stands and sleeping either in a disgusting alley or a park bench.

Eventually she was found by Neil, who despite her protests, insisted on helping her.

She told him that she had run away from her abusive father and didn't have any other family.

After insisting that she would not go into foster care, Neil made the offer to adopt her. It was a surprising offer, one that she didn't want to accept at first. But After a whole day of thinking about it, she accepted the offer and despite the rocky start, neither of them has yet to regret it.

Elle opened her eyes, seeing her adoptive father holding her shoulder at arm's length.

"Elle," He spoke softly. "I know you're worried about your cousin's reaction; but no matter what happens, it'll still be us against the world. Always." Neil promised, smiling at the end.

His daughter smiled back, then hugged him once more. "Thanks Dad." She cried a bit. "For everything."

He wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Anytime Elle, anytime."

* * *

><p>Deep inside the Ghost Zone, amidst the swirling green clouds, there is a tower that lies at the very center of Time.<p>

This tower is home to Clockwork, Master of Time.

The age shifting ghost floated in his viewing room, his attention on the monitor displaying the time stream.

"Clockwork!"

The time master faced his visitors, the Observants.

"Do you know why we are here?" The first Observant asked with a deep voice.

"Yes." Clockwork stated. "You are here regarding Plasmius' cloning scheme."

"How do you intend on dealing with him? We cannot allow him to create this monstrosity!" The partner raised his hands, his voice softer than the first Observant.

Clockwork turned his attention to his view screens, shifting from adult to child to elder then adult.

"Plasmius's new clone will devastate the both worlds if allowed to exist." His expression was neutral as the view screens showed panicked crowds, ruined cities and barren landscapes.

"Fortunately," He smirked as the screens shifted to festive crowds, thriving cities and bountiful landscapes. "There is always hope."

"Explain yourself, Clockwork." The deep voiced ghost demanded.

The Time Master floated to them in his child form. He shifted to elder form as he explained "Plasmius' scheme will alert his enemies of his intentions without my intervention. His arrogance will be his own downfall."

"His enemies?" The softer voiced Observant floated forward. "Are you referring to the younger hybrid?"

"Yes; and no."

The deep voiced Observant fumed at the adult Clockwork. "Would it kill you to stop being so cryptic for once in your afterlife?"

"Yes, yes it would." He replied with a smirk. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of."

The softer voiced Observant scoffed at the retreating Clockwork. "Business? Is that what you call keeping that female abomination and her criminal caretaker under surveillance?"

The Time Master halted his path, his back towards them, changing from elder to child.

"That 'abomination' would not hesitate to risk her life to protect the innocent. And as for the 'criminal', he has a long way to go, but at the very least, he is attempting to improve himself."

He looked over his shoulder, annoyance written all over his adult face.

"Now then, care to observe the door?"

The Observants glanced at each other before vanishing silently. Clockwork felt relieved at their departure and headed towards the view screens displaying the Fenton RV heading towards Amity Park.

"Your bonds will be tested, children. Whether they become stronger or shattered will be your choice."

The elder ghost glanced dreadfully at a closed door nearby.

"Everything is as it should be."

* * *

><p>AN: When I first wrote this chapter it was merely 300 words. Actually, it used to be just the first scene with Plasmius.

I was unsure about it because it was short... But after some advice from a fellow author, I managed to... expand it a bit more. About 2k words now.

Review your likes, dislikes, questions, etc. And remember to follow and fave. Next chapter will be up after final inspection.


	2. Glimpse

Author's note: Everyone's (usually) favorite ghost boy is finally here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Glimpse<p>

Monday morning, Fentonworks

An alarm clock blared inside Fentonworks, a regular looking building with an UFO contraption on its roof.

The alarm was turned off by Danny Fenton, a sixteen year old with black hair and blue eyes. Getting up from his bed, Danny grabbed his clothes and went to get a shower.

Back in his room, now clothed in his usual outfit, Danny picked up his backpack and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. As Danny walked into the kitchen, he greeted his family sitting at the table. They all returned the greeting with various levels of interest.

Danny's father Jack Fenton was currently trying to fix the Ghost Gabber, a device that would translate Ghost Speech into Human Speech.

Jazz Fenton, his sister, was sitting opposite her father, reading a psychology textbook.

His mom, Maddie Fenton had just finished making breakfast and had placed Danny's plate on the table. He was the only one who had yet to eat.

Danny thanked his mom before he started eating his pancakes.

"You're welcome sweetie." She responded before turning her attention to her husband. "Jack, why are you still messing with that?"

"I'm fixing it." Jack replied. "This blasted thing hasn't worked since we built it. And I intend to make it work if it's the last thing I do."

Danny listened to the conversation as he ate and absently said, "Why bother? It's not like you'll give the ghosts a chance to talk anyway."

Both parents looked at their son in confusion. Maddie was the one to speak, "What do you mean Danny?"

"Oh, I don't know." Danny shrugged. "I think it has something to do with the fact that you guys shoot first and ask questions never!" Danny shouted.

The table was quiet because of Danny's outburst. Before his parents could reply, Danny stood up from his seat and headed for the door. "I'm going to school." He left the house, not once looking back at the kitchen.

From the top of the Ops Center, Danielle watched her cousin exit the building.

"Heh, looks like Danny needs to pay more attention to his surroundings." She took to the skies in her invisible state.

Danny walked at a quick pace towards Casper High. He hadn't meant to snap at his parents, but they need to realize they don't know everything about ghosts.

As he continued his walk, he was alerted of a nearby ghost by the puff of cold air that escaped his lips. The roar of an engine informed him who the ghost was. Driving at high speeds, Johnny 13 passed Danny in the blink of an eye.

"I better stop him before he crashes into something. Or someone." Danny said, looking around the street. With no one there but himself, a white ring formed at his waist before splitting vertically. Danny Fenton was replaced by Danny Phantom, the heroic menace of Amity Park. The half ghost took to the sky,, chasing after the bad luck biker ghost.

Danielle ascended higher to avoid detection. "Huh, this is interesting. Let's see how dear old cousin deals with this."

From the sky, Danny saw Johnny further ahead and dove in front of him, making the biker skid to a halt.

"What's wrong with you man?" Johnny asked "Do you _want_ to get run over?"

"No." was Danny's response. "What I want is for you to go back to the Ghost Zone." He reinforced his demand by charging his fists with green ectoplasmic energy.

Johnny wasn't intimidated by the half-ghost's threat. But despite his hostile reception, he had no intention of fighting today. What he wanted… was to race.

"Relax kid." Johnny said. "I'm just blowing off some steam." He grinned at the halfa and revved his bike. "Tell you what; how about a race? We'll start here and end at your school. No attacks, no invisibility, just pure speed. We stay in each other's sight at all times. I'll even go to the Ghost Zone no matter who wins." Johnny grinned. "So what do you say?"

Danny released the energy in his hands as he considered Johnny's proposal. It sounded like a tempting offer, but could he trust the biker?

"How do I know you'll really leave no matter what?"

Johnny smirked at him. "Guess you'll have to race me and find out." His challenge delivered, the biker took off down the street and towards the school.

Danny coughed at the smoke left behind. "Hey! That's cheating." He yelled as he flew after Johnny.

* * *

><p>Inside City Hall, Vlad Masters sat at his desk, signing papers.<p>

"I wonder what could be taking those mutts so long. They shouldn't have a problem taking down a childish clone, even if she is stable."

Just then a beeping interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, what now?"

Activating his computer, Vlad access his surveillance videos. They showed Danny racing with Johnny.

"What's this? Daniel is racing that no good biker? Usually the boy would have sent the biker to the Ghost Zone by now."

On the top of the screen was an arrow signaling of another ghost above them. "Well, well. Looks like I'm not the only spectator. Let's see who you are."

The image lifted, focusing on the invisible clone flying through the sky.

"Danielle?" He snarled. "I knew I should have sent Skulker after her. Even if it may have gotten messy, he would have gotten the job done."

Vlad smiled deviously as he adjusted his plans. "Still it's not necessarily a bad development. The girl will no doubt seek out Daniel. With the boy distracted; I can still go for Plan B on getting that chemical."

He opened a video call to Skulker.

"What is it Plasmius?"

"Skulker, I have a job for you."

The hunting ghost grinned. "Am I going after the ghost child?"

"No, not yet; first, I want you to go after the idiotic oaf and capture him. Take Technus with you."

Skulker was displeased about having to work with the techno ghost, but didn't complain.

"Fine, we'll get it done."

The video went dark and Vlad was quite pleased with himself.

"You may have stopped me before, children, but let's see how well you fare when it's two on two. You won't beat me this time Daniel. Not with my son at my side. Mahahaha"

* * *

><p>Casper High, few minutes later.<p>

Tucker Foley and Sam Manson were sitting at a table near Casper High. They've been waiting for Danny; who had yet to arrive.

"Tucker, have you reached Danny yet?" The Goth asked the techno-geek.

Looking away from his PDA, he answered "Not yet. His sister said he left early because he caused a scene in the kitchen."

Sam crossed her arms "Darn it. Where is that idiot?"

"Relax Sam. Danny probably got into a ghost fight on his way here. He'll be here in no time."

A moment later, a crowd of students began to from at the entrance, shouting that Danny Phantom was on his way to the school. The two friends looked at each other and dashed towards the crowd. Danny could be seen flying at high speeds towards the school, Johnny 13 not far behind.

Danny reached the crowd first, who exploded into cheers at having their hero so close. Johnny pulled over next to him a moment later. "Not bad kid. I'll be back some other time for a rematch."

"As long as you don't put people in danger, I'm all for it." Danny replied.

The biker ghost took to the sky and vanished through a portal. The crowd entered a frenzy of questions and praises.

"Phantom, who was that ghost?"

"What were you guys doing?"

"Phantom will you marry me?"

"Phantom you're the coolest."

"Phantom you're my hero."

"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" Danny raised his hands attempting to calm the crowd; which he did.

"All right then. That ghost was Johnny 13. At first I thought he was going to cause trouble, but he just wanted to race; so we did. No I can't marry you, even if I could do that, I'm way too busy. Gotta go now guys; thanks for the support."

His speech over, he turned invisible and headed behind a tree where he turned human. Danny turned the corner and waited at the steps for his friends to show.

Sam and Tucker approached the halfa.

"What was that about?"

"Yeah man, we were worried about you."

Danny rub the back of his neck "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you. As for the speech thing; I don't know." He shrugged "Publicity? You know; good image and all that?"

The bell rang and the students began filling the hall.

"Come on guys, I have a feeling it's going to be a good day."

As the trio entered the school, Danielle remained invisible up high.

"What do you know? Danny's gotten popular lately."

She was so focused on the school she barely noticed the pink blast until it almost it hit her, but she managed to sidestep at the last second.

"What the heck?"

"Think you can just come here and cause trouble; huh ghost?"

Danielle turned to the direction of the voice and saw the Red Huntress reach her height with a blaster aimed at the halfa.

"Valerie?" She asked, turning visible. "Is that you? It's me, Danielle. Danny Phantom's cousin?"

Valerie observed Danielle intently. She did remember helping Phantom in rescuing his cousin. But she was a little kid and the ghost in front of her looked her age. But even so, she couldn't deny the resemblance.

"How do I know you're telling the truth ghost? Phantom's cousin is a lot younger than you." She charged her blaster.

"Wait, wait," The half ghost pleaded. "I know I look different, but that's cause my body changed after you and Danny stabilized me. It's me I promise."

The huntress seemed unconvinced. "Prove it." She gestured to the roof. "Turn human."

Danielle nodded. Following Valerie's orders was the best way to keep the situation under control.

Both teens landed on the roof. Valerie kept her blaster trained on the half ghost.

"Okay, Valerie. Here I go."

The white ring came to life and spread over Danielle, changing her from ghost to human.

Once the change ended, Valerie finally lowered her blaster. "Wow, it really is you." The huntress smiled. "What are you doing here girl?"

Elle smiled back. "I'm visiting my cousin. But he's busy at the moment."

"Doing what? I mean it's not like he goes to school or anything." The huntress crossed her arms.

Not wanting to say anything she shouldn't, Elle redirected the conversation. "Speaking of school, shouldn't you be in class now?"

Valerie's eyes went wide with horror. "Oh man, you're right. My dad's going to kill me if I get in trouble with the teachers." She revved up her board. "Stay out trouble okay?"

"I can try. Hey, let's hang out after school okay?"

The huntress responded with a thumb's up; then headed towards the school below.

Elle let out a big sigh. "That was close. Keeping her in the dark is not going to be easy. Anyway, I should get back before other hunters show up or worse, Plasmius."

Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz

Elle answered her phone. "Hey, Neil. How did it go with the Fentons?"

* * *

><p>Neil stood next to an unconscious Jazz lying on a table in the Fenton's lab. It looked like it had been ransacked. Everything was a mess and worse still; her parents were nowhere to be found.<p>

"Get to Fentonworks as soon as you can" He said with a serious tone. "We have a problem."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the ending was okay. Edting chapter 3 may take awhile but I'll try to post as fast as possible.<p>

Review your likes, dislikes, _constructive criticism._


	3. Discovery

A/N: I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this story. And on that note I give you the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Discovery<p>

For once, Mr. Lancer seemed happy. He was giving his lessons without interruptions and all his students were paying attention; especially Danny Fenton. The teacher watched as the 'troublemaker', as the boy is often called by the staff, worked diligently on his assignment.

_Knock knock knock_

Mr. Lancer turned to the door; Elle stood there nervously. She gave a small wave at the teacher. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm looking for a Mr. Lancer."

"That would be me. How may I help you?" He asked.

As Elle entered the room to explain, no one could stop staring at her. They were curious about who she was and more importantly, why she looked similar to loser Fenton. Valerie watched as Elle handed over a paper to the teacher. Valerie wondered why Elle was doing here.

Little did she know that Danny's mind was racing as well, trying to figure out why this girl looked like him, they were practically twins. The only person he knew that was that similar to him was Danielle and she looked like a pre-teen last time he saw her.

"Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley." Mr. Lancer called out. The three teens gave him their full attention. "Pick up your things. You're excused for the day." The teens looked at each other, shrugging in confusion.

_Knock knock knock_

Everyone turned to the door and saw Neil leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. If Elle and Danny could pass as twins, then Neil could be Danny's older brother. "How long does it take to get three students out of class?" Neil asked in irritation. "We have to go. I think I parked the Fenton RV illegally."

"You're driving my parent's RV?" Danny questioned when he reached the man. "Why are you driving the RV?" He demanded.

All he got was Neil's bored expression. Neil glanced at Elle. "Let's go." He headed towards the exit.

Danny glared at his back. "Hey. Answer me." He made to run after Neil, but Elle got in the way. "Calm down Danny."

"Why should I? There's a stranger driving my family's RV. Who are you people? And why do you look like me?"

Elle bit her lip. She couldn't tell him here, it had needed to be elsewhere. "It's complicated okay?" She grabbed his hand. "Just trust me. I'll explain on the way."

Danny stared at her. Her blue eyes pleaded for understanding. "Fine." He relented "Lead the way."

Elle beamed. "Let's go before the RV gets towed or something." She dashed to the ext.

"You sure we can trust her Danny?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, man. This is weird, even for us." Tucker added.

"I can't explain it, but I feel like we can trust them, or at least her. Still, keep an eye on them. Just in case."

* * *

><p>The Fenton RV was parked in front of the school. Neil saw the four teens exit the school.<p>

"We're ready." Elle announced.

"It's about time." He replied, entering the driver side.

The teens climbed in, Elle sat on the passenger seat while the trio sat on the other seats.

"So is either of you going to tell me where we're going? Or where my parents are?"

Neil kept his eyes on the road. "Elle, you want to do the honors?" Elle sighed and turned the chair around.

"Okay guys. Here's the thing. The two of us were just here for a quick visit. But things got... complicated."

"What to do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Danny... There's no easy way to say this but... Your parents are missing."

"WHAT?"

"I thought you said it wasn't easy. That seemed pretty easy to me." Neil commented with a smirk.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, you don't even know us and you're acting like we kicked your puppy or something." Sam added.

"Guys," Elle raised her hands, trying to keep the peace. "Never mind the big idiot." She stated, glaring at Neil.

"Your sister is waiting for us in the lab. She's trying to find the security video to see what happened."

"Is she okay?" Danny inquired.

It was Neil who answered. "She's fine. I went to your home so I could talk with your parents, but the door was opened; So I went in and I found your sister at the bottom of the stairs to the lab. After I placed her on a table, I called Elle so she could heal her."

"Which I did," Elle took over. "When she woke up, she told us that she had left the building when an explosion happened. She ran back inside, but when she reached the stairs, another one made her lose balance and she fell down the steps. She laid there until Neil found her."

"And now we're here to find out what happened." Neil told them as he parked in front of Fentonworks.

Jazz had been waiting at the top of the steps and rushed to give her brother a hug as soon as he exited the RV.

"Jazz, do you mind?"

She let go of him. "Sorry Danny. It's just I was so worried."

"You were worried? Sam asked. "He's not the one who was found lying on the floor."

Danny's tone was serious as he asked "Yeah, what's up with that?"

"I suggest we continue this sappy moment in the lab." Neil interrupted. "Did you find anything on the security tapes?"

"Yeah, I did." Jazz responded with a bitter tone. "This would be a lot easier if you were kind to us."

He scoffed as he headed inside. "Just show us the video."

Elle was about to follow, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Danny.

"Okay Danielle. What is going on?"

The others were surprised.

"Danielle?" Tucker blurted out.

"Your third cousin twice remove? That Danielle?" Sam clenched her fists. Every time Danielle showed up, Danny ended up in danger. It looked like this time was no different.

"Cousin? Jazz wondered. "We don't have a cousin named Danielle. We don't have any cousins, period. Aunt Alicia doesn't have kids and Dad's an only child."

Both Danny and Elle scratched the back of their necks. Looks like the truth will have to come out. Fortunately, they were spared by Neil.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to him. "I said _inside_."

"He's right you know." Elle declared, taking advantage of the distraction. "We really should get going." With that statement, she rushed up the stairs and inside the building.

"Danny, what's going on?" The halfa glanced at his sister who had her arms crossed, as did Sam and Tucker.

The boy shrugged. "What?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _what_? When were you planning on telling us that Danielle wasn't really your 'cousin'?"

"It's complicated okay."

"Dude, are you sure we can trust her? Last time she showed up you ended up captured by Plasmius." Tucker commented.

"WHAT?" Jazz shouted. "And when were you planning on telling me this?" She glared at her brother.

"It's my life Jazz. I don't _have_ to tell you everything." He started climbing the steps. "Now let's go find out what happened to mom and dad."

* * *

><p>Neil and Elle were tinkering with the console in the lab, trying to find the security video. They stopped when the sound of steps reached them. Turning to the stairs, they saw the four teens reach the lab.<p>

"Finally," Neil declared. "What took you so long?"

The teens scowled and crossed their arms in response.

Elle stepped in again. "Hey, um, Jazz?"

The red headed regarded Danny's look alike. "Yes?"

"Can you show us the video? We can't work this thing. It's too..." She left her sentence hanging.

"Too advanced?" Jazz guessed.

Neil scoffed. "Try too primitive. How this thing hasn't blowing up yet is beyond me."

Danny moved until he was in front of Neil. It seemed hard to intimidate someone who was a head taller and twice your size, but Danny gave it his best shot.

"Seriously, what is your problem?"

Neil gave a bored expression at the half pint's joke of an intimidation attempt.

"Got it!" Jazz shouted.

Danny and Neil looked in her direction. Jazz, alongside Elle, Sam and Tucker were standing next to the console. Neil moved next to Elle while Danny stood next to Sam.

Jazz gave everyone a quick glance. "Okay guys, time to find out what happened." With the push of a button, the screens came to life.

* * *

><p>Jack and Maddie walked into the lab. "What was up with Danny when he stormed out earlier? Jack said, placing the Ghost Gabber on a table.<p>

Maddie was checking out a blueprint. "I don't know. I mean, I know we come off a little strong when it comes to ghosts but... He made it sound like we were monsters or something."

Her husband placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Mads, that's not true. Those ghosts are out to destroy our town and we're one of the few people that can stop them." Jack ended with determination.

She smiled at her husband enthusiasm. _Jack's right. Ghosts are nothing more than ectoplasmic manifestations of post human consciousness_. Her thoughts then headed in a different direction.

"Jack?" She called in a low tone.

He looked away from the blueprint. "Yes Mads?" There was concern in his voice.

"If all ghosts are evil, what does that make the ghost boy?" She approached a nearby console. "We know the ghost boy fights other ghosts. We've concluded that he does it to mark territory, right?"

Jack wasn't sure where his wife was going with this. "We did. What's your point?"

"Well... Do you think it's possible that he might actually be a good ghost?"

Jack stood in the middle of the lab. "What makes you say that?"

Just as Maddie was about to answer, the ground began to tremble, knocking things to the floor. Then as sudden as it started, the trembling stopped.

"What was that?" Maddie asked, confused.

"I don't know." Out of nowhere, an explosion from behind the portal launched the doors open, one of them slamming Jack into the far wall, knocking him out.

"JACK!" Maddie barely managed a step towards her husband before a blast near her feet brought her to the floor.

"Stay where you are human." Maddie turned to the Ghost Portal as a mechanical ghost and a scientific looking ghost emerged from it.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing Skulker." The scientist complained.

"I'm a hunter Technus. I know what I'm doing." The mechanical one argued.

Maddie laid on the floor, feigning unconciousness. She listened to the ghosts as she thought of a plan.

"Get the information Plasmius wants so we can leave. I'll get the idiot hunter." Skulker told his partner.

"Whatever." Technus waved in dismissal. Moving to the computer near the portal, the Master of Technology began his search.

Meanwhile Skulker headed towards the big hunter in orange. "I'll never understand why is Plasmius so interested in this family. I can understand him wanting the whelp; but why the parents? The big one is an idiot and the female he desires so much is worthless prey."

Thoughout his ranting, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter failed to notice that the worthless prey was between both ghosts, waiting for the right moment. With both ghosts distracted, Maddie went into a crouching position, taking out the Jack'o Nine Tails, wrapping technus in its tendrils.

"What the-?" Was all the ghost could say before screaming in pain as the tendrils electrocuted him.

Skulker turned, his blaster armed and ready. "Let him go you insolent human." Maddie dodged the blast with ease, landing near the weapons table. Taking possession of the Ecto-bazooka, she aimed it at Skulker.

"Get out of my house you putrid ectoplasmic filth." Both hunters fired their weapons at the same time. The energies met, causing an explosion that sent both of them flying. Maddie was slammed into the wall next to the portal. She fell on the floor, unconcious.

Skulker fared slightly better. The explosion tore off his right arm and slamming into the wall caused minor damage to his system, but he was still in better shape than the female hunter. "Cursed human. I shall have your head for this." He growled, unsheathing two large knives from his left arm.

"Stop whinying." Technus said, approaching the woman in blue while putting away a disk inside his coat. "We have what we came for. Besides, Plasmius would destroy you if you harmed the female." He extended his hand at Maddie, envelopng her with glowing electrical wires.

"What are you doing?" Skulker asked, approaching his partner while dragging the original target.

"Ensuring that the ghost child doesn't discover the plan ahead of time." Technus replied form the Portal's entrance wth a floating Maddie near him.

"You have a point." Skulker wrapped Jack using rope from his armor. "Let's go." Skulker flew into the portal with Jack in tow. Technus followed suit with his hostage. Neither of them noticed the unconcious Jazz lying at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p>Team Phantom was quiet as they digested what they've seen. "Well... Now we know what happened." Jazz said.<p>

"Skulker and Technus took our parents... But why?" Danny asked.

"Good question dude." Tucker said, equally confused.

"They mentioned Plasmius... What could he be planning?" Sam commented.

The four teens turned to see what opinions their guests had, but they weren't in the room.

They blinked at their dissappearance.

"Danielle?!" Danny shouted. "I'm in the kichen!" She yelled.

Everyone looked towards the stairs. A moment later, Elle stepped into the lab eating a sandwich.

"What are you doing?" Sam's irritated tone was noticeable.

Elle raised an eyebrow at the question. She simply bit her snack slowly as a response.

Sam scowled as she got the message. _'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating.'_

"Where's Neil?" Danny scowled. The question was meant to find out where the man was; and to distract Sam from attacking his clone/cousin.

"Caling his benefactor." Elle answered, her sandwich eaten. "He's hoping that what's happening right now isn't what he thinks it is."

"Oh?" Sam crossed her arms. "And what exactly does Neil think is happening?"

Elle smiled, ignoring Sam's irritation. "Apparently he thinks Plasmius might be experimenting again. The call is to find out whether its true or not."

"And how is he suppossed to find that out?" Jazz was in disbelief as to how calm her fake cousin was in this situation. "I mean its not like the guy can just called Vlad and ask him about his schemes."

A moment of silence.

"Danielle? Danny raised an eyebrow.

"That reminds me. Danielle is for my ghost form. Call me Elle." The clone informed.

"Not much of a difference." Jazz noted.

Elle shrugged. "Better than having the same name for both forms, not to mention similar sounding last names. It's a miracle no one's figure it out yet."

Tucker laughed, Danny pouted and Sam scowled.

"I supposed you have a better cover?" The goth challenged.

"Duh," The clone beamed. "Who's going to connect Danielle Phantom with Elle Wesker?"

"Wesker?" Jazz questioned. "As in CEO of Umbrella Corp, the company thats taking the pharmaceutical world by storm, _that_ Wesker?"

"The one and only. Neil's benefactor gave me a new identity so I could be placed under Niel's care. That way I wouldn't have to use _Vlad's _documents." She said her former father's name with disgust.

"Who is this benefactor anyway?" Danny asked.

"And why is he so interested in you two? I mean, What does he gain from helping you?" Sam asked.

Elle shrugged. "I don't know. I've never met the guy. At least I think its a guy, could be a girl for all I know. Neil doesn't talk much about him or her."

"How can you be so calm about dealing with someone you've never met?" Jazz frowned.

Elle waved a hand in dismissal. "I got a new life with someone who cares about me. I'm not going to push my luck simply because I'm curious. As long as we don't make the person mad or ruin their invesments, we can do whatever we want. Simple as that." Before anyone could say anything, Elle's phone started to ring.

"Hey Neil. What's the verdict?" She nodded at his response. "So what's the plan?" More nods. "Got it. See you there." The girl closed her phone and turned to the group.

Jazz spoke up. "So what did he tell you?"

A sinister grin appeared on the clone's face.

"Everything I needed to know."

* * *

><p>AN: It's almost time for the big confrontation, not long now. Planning this story was easy. Writing it? Now so much.

I've been informed that I should clean up my format a bit in order to make it smoother. This suggestion will be used on this chapter onward. I'll clean up the earleir chapters after the story is done, that way I won't get sidetracked. Thanks for the advice. _The author grinned._

Follow, Fave, Review. I'd like to know what you like, what you think of the story so far, etc.


	4. Captive Audience

A/N Out of all my pre-written chapters, this one gave me the most trouble to write. But its done now, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Captive Audience<p>

Elevator doors opened in a dark room, admitting Vlad Plasmius into his secret lab, the lights activating with his arrival.

"Who knew using my position as Mayor to disguise my plots would involve so much paperwork." The hybrid sighed as he paced towards the pod containing his perfect son. The clone was identical to Daniel's ghost form; but that would change once the chemical arrived.

"Once my minions return from their assigments; I will be one step closer to achieving my destiny."

He placed a black glove on the glass surface, focusing on his sleeping son. "Soon my perfect family will be complete."

A hologram of Maddie appeared behind him. "Skulker and Technus are approaching the portal, sweetcakes."

Plasmius turned with a skeptical expression. "Already? That was fast." He flashed a fanged grin. "No matter. Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

><p>Skulker and Technus were flying through the Ghost Zone towards Plasmius' portal. Their hostages still unconscious and wrapped as they were towed behind the ghosts. Unfortunately for the hunter but amusing for the scientist; the humans weren't the only thing behind them.<p>

"For the last time you infernal woman, I told you to wait at the island!"

"And I'm telling you I'm not going, tin can. I'm coming with you so Big Daddy doesn't keep you away from me!" The infernal woman shouted back.

Skulker sighed in aggravating defeat. He knew Ember was right, but her complaints weren't making his job any easier. And his partner's failed attempts at holding his laughter were not helping either.

"Stop laughing you monologuing twerp or I swear I'll..." A missile launcher exited his left shoulder, the threat was quite clear. The three ghosts halted their flight at this turn of event.

Technus kept a neutral expression but he disapproved the hunter's lack of emotional control. "Just because you're frustrated that Plasmius is cutting into your time with your girlfriend does not mean you can take it out on me."

Ember placed a hand on her boyfriend's right shoulder. "He's right you know." The weapon receded into the armor. "Let's just finish your job so you can make up for all the time we missed together." She gave him a sly smile.

Registering Ember's words, Skulker wrapped his fixed right arm around her waist. "Well then; onward to Plasmius." The activation of the rockets was so sudden, Ember could only scream at the take-off.

Technus shook his head at his partner's newfound eagerness. He then looked at the wrapped female. "Looks like getting slammed into a wall is not something you humans can brush off easily. Your bodies are pathetic but your minds on the other hand; your technology is impressive for the most part." He began to fly to the lab at top speed. "Now it's time for you to serve your purpose."

* * *

><p>Plasmius tapped his foot as he waited in front of the closed portal. Ever since Klemper found his way to his portal, he modified it so only himself and his associates could enter from the other side. The doors hissed as they slid open, shining the green glow into the lab.<p>

"You had better have a good reason for- Oh." Plasmius cut his rant short when he saw a wobbly Ember alongside Skulker.

"Warn a girl next time, will ya?" Ember chastised her boyfriend.

Flying at high speeds is not really a problem for ghosts; mainly due to the fact they usually know they'll be going that fast. When they don't know; well...

"I think I'm going to sick." Ember said nauseously.

Skulker walked toward a large, empty cage as the diva emptied her stomach.

Plasmius turned away from the spectacle in disgust. "Typical. Every time I have something to look good, it gets ruined." He glanced to where the big oaf was laying. "And as usual, when something gets ruined, Jack Fenton is involved." He narrowed his eyes into a hateful glare. "Getting rid of you will be the second happiest day of my life. Marrying Maddie will be my most happy memory obviously."

"Talking to yourself? That's not a good sign for your mental health."

Turning towards the portal, Plasmius saw Technus carrying Maddie over his shoulder.

"What the cheese logs?! What is she doing here?!" He shouted as he stomped his way to Technus.

"She was in the lab when we raided it." Technus explained. "We took her so the ghost boy didn't suspect you."

The hybrid's glare remained, but now it was more of an 'I'm extremely annoyed' glare instead of an 'I'm about to blast you' glare. "Very well," Straightening his posture, Plasmius clasped his hands behind his back. "Place her alongside her idiotic counterpart. Did you at least manage to get the files?"

Technus used his free hand to fish out the file from his pocket. "Who do you think I am? The Box Ghost?"

Said ghost popped his head out the portal. "I have feelings too you know." He announced before being blasted by Plasmius. "OW!"

"How did he get past my security?!" Plasmius wondered. "That idiot Klemper better not show his face around here or I swear I'll- " Seeing Technus holding out the disk, Plasmius calmed himself and took it. "Ahem. Yes, thank you Technus. Your efforts will be rewarded."

"They _better_ be rewarded. I don't do charity." The self-proclaimed Master of Technology informed as he placed the female hunter in the cage.

Plasmius gazed at the disk in his hand. "Finally, after all this time I shall have everything that I have been denied all this years."

* * *

><p>The fog clouding her senses was starting to clear up. The first thing she noticed was the pain. Her body ached with every movement. The second thing she noticed the hard surface she was lying on.<p>

She thought she was in her lab. Lying on the floor due to a failure of one of her husband's inventions. The thought was short lived however; for when she opened her eyes, Maddie Fenton realized she was inside a cage in a lab that was not her own.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Very dark. Not the good kind like when he blacked out after winning the national fudge eating competition for the fifth time in a row and breaking his previous record by ten pounds. This was the bad kind of darkness. The kind that would swallow you whole and never let you see the light again.<p>

"Wake up." A voice whispered. But he wasn't lost yet. His light wasn't gone and he will follow it out of the darkness.

"Please, I need you to wake up." The voice pleaded.

Light began to replace the darkness until it vanished completely. The light itself slowly vanished; the surroundings were blurry as his eyes adjusted. It was then that Jack Fenton smiled when the image of his wife came into focus.

* * *

><p>Jack and Maddie had inspected the cage they were trapped in. It was similar to the cages that were used by circus Gothica before they were shut down.<p>

"Any luck yet Jack?"

Her husband stood on the other side of the cage. "Nothing." Jack replied with a grim expression. "We've check every inch of this stupid box and there's nothing to indicate a door or a gate. It's like we just went through the bars themselves; but that's ridiculous."

A light bulb went up in Maddie's head. "Or maybe not!" She grinned.

"You got something, Maddie?"

Maddie began to pace. "Yeah. You said that it's like we went through the bars. I think we did. Don't you remember? The lab was attacked by ghost. They must have brought us here."

"But why would a bunch of filthy ghosts take us hostage?" Jack questioned.

"So you could witness my greatest triumph; that's why."

Both hunters turned towards the voice. "The Wisconsin Ghost!" They both yelled in unison when they saw the blue skinned specter that has placed their family in danger so many times in the past.

The ghost chuckled at their reactions. "After all we've been through, you still haven't learned my name?" Plasmius 'tsk' as he approached the cage. "That's just rude, don't you think?" He flashed his fangs in Maddie's direction. "My name is Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius."

"I don't care what you call yourself you creep!" Maddie shouted.

"We'll never call you the same name as my college pal." Jack stated. "Now let us out of here so we can tear you apart molecule by molecule!"

Plasmius frowned at the useless threat and fired a magenta eye beam at the big oaf, sending him crashing into the bars.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, you imbecile." Plasmius growled. Taking a calming breath, he crossed his hands behind his back. "Still... even imbeciles have their uses."

Jack got to his feet, leaning on the bars, his wife by his side. Both hunters glared at their captor as he walked to a console a few feet away.

"The reason I say that," He continued as he activated the console. "Is because thanks to your screw-ups; I now have this." A spotlight illuminated a capsule hidden in the shadows. Both Fentons gasped as they saw Danny Phantom apparently sleeping inside of it.

"You captured the Ghost Boy too?!" Jack questioned. Maddie stared at the capsule in surprise. The ghost boy was a hard ghost to capture. It's been able to elude the Fentons for two years after all.

"Not quite." Plasmius chuckled darkly. Both Fentons were in disbelief. Is it the ghost boy or not? Plasmius tapped the capsule. "This young man is a clone of young Phantom"

"A clone? Jack bellowed. "That's impossible."

"Even if it __were__ true;" Maddie said, crossing her arms. "The risk for destabilization is too high for long term research. The clone would only last a few months at best."

Plasmius smirked at her, an evil glint in his eyes. "That used to be a problem my dear," Maddie reeled back, horrified at the implications. Plamius looked back at his son. "But not anymore." The capsule hissed as it opened, releasing a chilling mist into the room. The expectant father grinned as he witnessed his son's birth. His family was almost complete.

The Fentons looked on in curiosity and caution. A __perfect__ clone is considered theoretically impossible; not to mention incredibly unethical.

The mist cleared, giving a perfect view of the clone. The boy's physique was identical to Phantom's. His height and build was the same and didn't seem to have defects. His hair hung in front of him, the same way it does to the original, but the clone's hair was also longer in the back, similar to a mullet.

But the biggest difference between original and copy, besides the inverted colors of the jumpsuit was that instead of having tanned skin like Phantom did, for whatever reason; the clone's skin was a sickly shade of blue. The clone slowly opened his eyes and revealed another difference. Instead of vibrant green eyes; they were a dark shade of scarlet.

Slowly, the clone stepped out of the capsule; its gaze never left its creator. Plasmius grinned as his son stepped next to him. He turned towards his captives. "Allow me to introduce my son, Dante Plasmius." Dante grinned at his introduction. The smile was joyful from his perspective, but for the captives; the eyes and fangs made more of a predator ready to attack.

Maddie shook off her surprise. "So now that you have your son, what do want us for?"

"Simple, my dear. I want _you_ at my side."

"What?!" She yelled in disgust. _Marry a ghost? This guy is a fruit loop. Hmm, where did that come from?_

"You're not laying a hand on my wife." Jack bellowed, snapping Maddie from her thoughts.

Plasmius sneered at the buffoon. "She won't _be_ your wife once you're out of the way."

He aimed both his hands at the orange hunter, magenta energy gathered in his palms.

Dante mimicked his father, red energy ready to destroy his father's enemies.

Jack stood in front of his wife. They weren't aiming at her directly, but he'll ensure her safety one way or another.

Plasmius smiled wickedly at the display. "Goodbye and good-" At that moment, the roof exploded.

* * *

><p>The couple in the cage coughed as they tried to clear their lungs.<p>

"What was that?" Maddie wondered as she stood up from the floor. Jack had protected her from debris. "Maddie, look." She turned towards her husband and gaped.

There was big hole in the roof of the lab and the crash had broken the bars of their cage. But the thing that had her attention was the rebuilt Specter Speeder. On the outside it looked the same, but the interior was now similar to the Fenton RV.

Before they could get their bearings, the Speeder opened and its occupants filed out.

* * *

><p>The landing could have been better, that was for sure.<p>

Danny Phantom stepped out first, he called the coast clear. Well, as clear as clouds of debris could be. Jazz came out next. She had already activated her iconic Fenton Peeler.

Sam, Tucker and Danielle took up the rear. The two humans wore a Specter Deflector and were arm with Wrist Rays. They had backpacks filled with more weapons. The five teens stayed near the Speeder, their eyes darted to every direction as they looked for Danny's parents and watched out for Plasmius.

"Jazz?" Maddie called out. The teens saw Maddie and Jack heading towards them. Jazz ran to her parents and hugged them both. "You're alive. We're not too late." The girl cried.

"Of course we're alive, sweetie." Maddie smiled. "Sam, Tucker, what are you doing here? And with Phantom?" Fortunately for the teens, her tone was more curious than hostile.

Phantom stepped closer. "I'm glad you're safe M-Maddie." _I almost called her Mom. Gotta be careful on that.__  
><em>

Before Maddie could contemplate the ghost boy's apparent concern for her, Phantom was blasted away by an ecto-blast.

"Late as usual, Daniel." Plasmius emerged from a dust cloud, his hand still smoking. "You've never been able to stop me before, Daniel. What makes you think bringing your foolish friends will change anything?" Plamius gave a fanged smirk. "Especially when I have my son to deal with you."

A black boot stomped the floor behind Danny. He quickly turned and saw a scowling Dante. Danny narrowed his eyes. "So you're Vlad's latest pet project huh?" Danny mocked. "Looks like he rushed it considering you look like a zombie with that skin color."

Dante's scowl deepened as his fists blazed with red energy. He wanted nothing more than to blast that idiot into ashes; but he had to wait for his father's command. Danny's friends and sister stepped in line beside him, but their numbers didn't seemed to bother Dante.

Jack, Maddie and Danielle were further away from the others. The adults were aiming shotgun-like blasters at Plasmius and Danielle's fists were charged with green ecto-energy. Plasmius however, seemed unfazed and simply smiled with his own energy charged and ready to blast them to oblivion, especially two people in particular.

However before fighting could break out, a sharp whistling sound, as if an object was falling, was heard. Everyone was confused as to what that noise was, where it was coming from, and why it sounded louder by the second.

"Kids? What's going on?" She didn't look away from Plasmius, but her worried tone was clear.

"_This_ is his idea of _helping_?!" Danielle shouted. She turned to Danny with a serious expression."Put up a barrier around you and your friends; use as much energy as you have to so it doesn't break." Danielle stepped between Jack and Maddie and formed a green dome around them.

"What are you _doing_?" Maddie asked in a bitter and suspicious tone. She may be on the fence about Phantom's actions, but at least she had evidence on him while she knew nothing about this ghost girl.

"Saving your lives, that's what." Danielle snapped back. She glanced at Danny whose barrier was already in place.

Meanwhile the whistling sound got louder, harsher, closer. Witnessing the scene in front of them, Vlad and Dante formed their own barriers and not a moment too soon cause in a single instant, the entire room was consumed by blinding light and deafening noise.

* * *

><p>AN I'll be honest, the ending is a lot different from how I planned it, but it works with the storyline.

Review, fave, follow you know the drill. _Author grins__  
><em>


End file.
